Forever
by CharismaPoison
Summary: Edward thinks that he has lost his lady love forever and he intends to ruin his life by getting himself killed by the Volturi. Based off the book New Moon


I hung up the phone after hearing the voice of Jacob Black say that Charlie Swan was at the funeral. So it was true, Bella was dead, had jumped off a cliff and killed herself. I knew I should never have left her alone, that Alice was right. Rosalie had said that Alice had seen Bella jump off the cliff killing herself and it was true. There was no reason in living any longer in a world that did not have my beloved Bella Swan. I tossed my cell phone in the trash and headed for the nearest airport that could take me to Italy, it was time to go to the Volturi and find a way to get them to kill me so that I could be given back to my beloved Bella.

I sat on the plane, my heart on fire and the pain so intense that I did not want to go on any longer. It seemed as though her love, where it had once shined in my heart, was gone leaving an empty space. She was my reason for living and now she was gone. I couldn't understand why it hurt so badly as I thought of the first day I laid eyes on her, the way she smelled and looked and felt. It was like it was just yesterday that I held her in my arms smiling down at her and now she was dead. I had saved her from James and now she was gone. I tried to protect her and yet here she was dead and I had done nothing to stop it. There was nothing left to do, I knew that much was true as I wondered how to go about getting myself killed.

It was hard to believe that we were now apart for life, after life had just started for me once again. I had been alone so long and now was alone in the world again. Not this time, I just couldn't let it be true. Life had just started for us and now if had ended for her and soon it would for me too if I could just arrange it.

I stepped off the plane and got a car to drive to the city, hoping that the Volturi would grant my wish of killing me. I hoped that when I died that she was waiting for me by the gates of dawn because we were bound together. I could only hope that I would see her again in death and be able to tell her what she meant to me. The chaos of my mind was loud and in my mind there she was, revived and in love with me. I wished that I could just go inside my own mind and hold her and be with her for all of eternity. My life was meaningless without her in it. I closed my eyes as I drove for a moment, knowing that she would be waiting for me to come home to her, that I would be with her forever as I reached the city of the Volturi and went to meet with the Vampire elders.

I was angry as I left the meeting after they refused to kill me. Saying it would be a waste because of my talents the bastards. They did not understand that I belonged to Bella and she belonged to me and that we were meant to be together in life and death, that's the way we were meant to be. I knew that I would have to do something drastic to get them to kill me though they did not want to. My mind raced with idea after idea since they had a celebration going on the next day. I smiled in spite of myself as I found a hotel to check into and waited for the dawn to conduct my plan to get back to my Bella.

I lay on the bed as the sun rose and got up. It was morning and soon the celebration would be in full swing when I would do what I must to be killed, to be sent back to the arms of my beloved. I would stop at nothing to get back to her, I thought to myself as I got dressed and left the hotel for my final hour, heading down to the streets to find my way to the clock tower that I would make my entrance from.

I stood taking off my shirt in the shadows, ready for what must be done. I leaned against the wood bare chested with my eyes closed, whispering to my Bella that I would be coming for her soon and that we would be together always. I swore that I could hear her voice screaming my name and a part of me was warmed as I knew she was waiting for me. I knew she would forgive me for what I had done to get back to her.

I would not let her death be in vain and alone, I would be with her always in the darkness and the light, wishing that she was there with me holding me in her arms so that nothing could touch us. It would be so soon and I knew that as I got ready to make my final bow to the world and head home to my Bella forever.

I could hear her voice as I started to move forward and knew that she was waiting by the gates of dawn waiting for me to come to her. I closed my eyes as I moved, knowing that we were forever bound together and that I was coming home to her at last. I heard her voice one last time as the clocktower chimed and I moved towards the light, feeling something slam into me hard. I did not stumble as I wrapped my arms around the familiar figure and knew that I was indeed dead, hadn't felt a thing and here was Bella in my arms welcoming me back to her. We exchanged words and I smiled glad to be with her once again.

I opened my eyes when the danger came, realizing that she had answered my silent prayer of being saved. To me being saved had meant my death but here she was and we were both alive. Here she was living and breathing in my arms and as I watched I knew that this was real as I put myself between her and the Volturi staring into her eyes and knowing that every breath I had taken had taken me closer to her and we were together again. Should we make it out of Italy alive, I told myself, I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and I hoped she could see that in my eyes as I breathed in her scent and knew I would be with her forever.


End file.
